Hermione's Story of Us Sparks Fly
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Hermione and Viktor start out as a perfect couple, once Hermione's sensable side decides to be quiet. Then things go down hill at the end of the year. Based of Taylor Swift's songs. I don't own the characters nor the songs. I just love them!


**Hi...:) This is for xAccioDramionex's "Be Fearless and Speak Now" challege... I tried! Thanks for this. It was quite enjoyable. Peace out.. oh and review people**

Hermione's Story of Us (Sparks Fly)

Viktor was perfect. Every girl at Hogwarts lusted after him. He was their prey and yet he was the predator. They were nothing against him. He was an impossible force against the girls who loved him.

The first time I saw him Ron was gawking at him like one of those innocent school girls. He was practically drooling just because he was a huge quidditch star. I pity Ronald. How could he be so blind? Viktor Krum was nothing more than a face behind Igor Karkaroff, who was nothing but trouble. I rolled my eyes at Ron and stood up to leave.

That's when I saw his eyes. Viktor Krum looked at me and I looked back and I was captivated. I stared, knowing I was staring but not being able to stop.

He was not important. I wouldn't fall for this. I couldn't. I should run. Right now I should bolt from the room so I can think more clearly, but I know that even in private my thoughts would be clouded with his eyes… beautiful eyes.

For the next few days I was haunted. I found myself sitting in the library, reading despite my now low concentration. I was sitting in a couch by the fire, cuddled up with my legs curled under my body with a copy of Defensive Magical Theory in my lap when he came up to me. He stood there in front of me, so close I couldn't breathe. I sat there as he watched me, staring back. My body was stiff. I felt like he could see into my thoughts through his beautiful eyes. I felt like he was reading me like the open book in my lap. I felt like he was invading everything.

He sat down beside me, pulling me against him somehow. I sighed, feeling the need to slap myself; I didn't follow through on that, though. I had to remind myself. This wasn't good. I couldn't fall for Viktor Krum. I was though. As he stood there in front of my I felt it happening. He reached out and touched my lips and I felt a spark run up my spine.

He leaned down and kissed me, my worst nightmare. _No_! My mind screamed, my body ached, my head pounded, but I couldn't stop myself. I felt detached from my body. I felt things as if I was a casual bystander (which I imagine there were a few of, honestly). I felt the book fall from my lap. I felt my fingers tangle in his dark hair. I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt perfect.

With every touch I felt sparks attack my body. I didn't cringe against the feeling; I felt my body curving closer to him, wanting more. His eyes were on mine and I frowned deeply, pressing my lips to his again. Amazingly I could feel it: This was just wrong enough to feel right…so ironic.

_Uhh! Hermione, stop this madness. Stop kissing Viktor Krum. Stop it, now!_ The thoughts burned so loudly through my mind, but it was no good. I wanted to scream.

I took his hand, my mind finaly having given up the struggle with my body. I led him up the winding staircase, I had to go back to the common room.

"Where are we going?" He whispered sofly.

"We're not going anywhere." I responded slowly.

We got to the portrat of the fat lady and I stared at him for a moment. I laughed under my breath. "I'm captivated by you, Viktor, like a firework show." Then I turned, said the password, and disappeared behind the painting.

I went upstairs and put on my pajamas, plopping down in my bed. I turned over, cuddling onto my side before I finally went to sleep.

In my dreams I was with Viktor. We were in the courtyard and it was pouring rain. He was kissing me. I was numb, not thinking. He smiled at me and the rain disappeared, sparks fly like the Weasley boys were around with their fireworks. He pulled away, running to the bridge were we stood looking out at the water. He kissed me there, those brown eyes attacking me with such fierceness I couldn't breathe again. Somehow I knew this would haunt me when he left… oh because I see sparks fly whenever he smiles.

Hermione & Viktor

The end of the year came too soon and Viktor and I were standing together in the library again. I remembered the day we met, the day we first kissed. People talked about us all year, I thought it would never end. I thought every day when I went to the Great Hall I would sit by him. I don't know what I thought would happen when he left. I must've forgotten somehow. I must have lost my mind for half a year because now I'm searching the room, trying to find an empty seat.

I'm a reader so I'll use this analogy to explain how I feel: It's like my life is a story book and I can't seem to find out what page he's on. It's like he's chapters ahead on the part of the story(the tragedy). I kept flipping through the book, searching for where he was but I couldn't find it. I felt like I was loosing him.

This was a complication that could've been expected… actually it should have been expected. I wish I could tell him I love him, but how could I? He was leaving! I couldn't stop him.

The finally I gave up and started back from where I left off. The next chapter was unsettling.

We were at a wedding and I pulled at my dress, took Ron's arm, and started dancing. You walked on past, pretending to not see, you didn't look at me! I felt my mind slipping away because you didn't see me. Or you did, but you didn't care. The thought I couldn't bare! My heart wants to run up to you and scream I miss you, but I don't know how. Oh, I've never heard silence quite this loud.

I couldn't stop thinking: _This might be it!_ This book might be just really thin. I never knew of this pride, and I just want him to hold me tight but he's walking away out the front door and I'm so speechless… I'm so scared to find the last page of this book now. Why am I pretending this is something?

We're standing here, he's in front of me for the first time since we last kissed and I felt like I was going to cry. It's like we're living a battle scene, our story took an awful turn. Is this some kind of contest to him? Does he think he'll win, just because he cares less? I liked it so much better when he was on my side, oh, when he was mine. So right now he can stop this. He can take this pain, end this battle scene. We'll go back to the way things were before because I still see sparks fly whenever he smiles.

_Viktor! Just say you'd rather love me than fight me._ My heart was crying out as we stood there. There are so many things that Viktor's eyes were screaming from across the room but I could feel this book ending way too soon.

Now I feel like I'm so alone in Ron's arms. How is it that when a red headed idiot is holding you in his arms as you dance at a wedding you can feel so alone? But we can't speak because we're so far away, separated by arms of another. Your eyes are beginning out to me, but this love is like poison. I can't reach out. I can't help but wonder if seeing me here is killing you inside like it's killing me, honey.

This twist of fate ruined it all and now I've broken down. I didn't know what to say, but Viktor it looks like the story has ended with a tragedy right now. He could've stopped it, but we weren't speaking. I'm still dying to know that if this story is killing you like it killed me, now!

The end.


End file.
